Miyo
Miyo (みよちゃん "Miyo-chan") and runs their farm of mainly fruit produce. She's extremely clumsy and absent-minded to the point that "Miyo" is actually a nickname from her youth and has forgotten her real name. Though she's so absent-minded, she's surprisingly a good cook. Miyo sells produce and can craft fruit-based products. Clumsy and Capable Edit Clumsy and Capable 1 (Intro) Requirements: {Have sold a large number of fruits in your shop} Starting Location: Nana's House Time: 6am (waking) Participants: Miyo, Haruka Two more people arrive in town as you wake up in the morning. One seems at first glance to be rather scatterbrained, with the second cleaning up after her. Clumsy and Capable 2 Starting Location: Your Shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Miyo, Haruka The two newest arrivals in town show up at your store to do a bit of shopping - or at least browsing. Clumsy and Capable 3 Starting Location: Your Shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Miyo, Haruka The same duo shows up, and true to form, one of them breaks some of your merchandise. Luckily, the other is on top of the situation. Clumsy and Capable 4 Starting Location: Your Shop Time: {Around 3pm} Participants: Miyo, Haruka The duo is back once again, this time acting as normal customers, buying one of the items for sale in your shop. Once again though, it doesn't go as smoothly as you would like. Clumsy and Capable 5 Starting Location: Riverside Time: {any} Participants: Carl Some of the villagers seem to be missing various items, and come to the Mayor for resolution. Clumsy and Capable 6 Starting Location: Flower Hill Time: {any} Participants: Miyo, Haruka, Carl It looks like the two shoppers are finally moving in to the village for good, but you just know things aren't going to go so easily for anyone involved. Note: After this event, the two become residents, and Miyo's shop is unlocked in Miyo's House. Finding Things Out Finding Things Out 1 Requirements: Have Magnifying Glass for sale in your shop Starting Location: Your Shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Miyo, Jacques Miyo is unhappy because Haruka is wandering around and keeping secrets from her. She wants you to follow Haruka, and find out what's going on. Of course, no one can mention the word "mystery" in town without Jacques butting in. Finding Things Out 2 Requirements: Have the Magnifying Glass in your inventory Starting Location: Flower Hill Time: {noon-1pm} Participants: Miyo, Jacques, Haruka, Jack, Dexter, Rachael It's up to Jacques to figure out the mystery behind Haruka's movements. Maybe. Finding Things Out 3 Requirements: Finish Finding Things Out 2 Starting Location: Miyo and Haruka's house Time: Morning Participants: Miyo, Jacques and Haruka Miyos book of recipes appears to have been stolen and replaced with a fake. Jacques requests a Fingerprints Kit so he can investigate. Note: You can get the Fingerprints Kit from the 2pm Salesman. Finding Things Out 4 Requirements: Have Fingerprints Kit for sale in your shop. Starting Location: Your Shop Time: Whenever you put the Fingerprints Kit out. Participants: Miyo, Haruka and Jacques Jacques buys the Fingerprints Kit and you go along with him to Miyo and Harukas house to solve the mystery. Note: Haruka gives you a Golden Potato after this event. The Great Pumpkin The Great Pumpkin 1 Starting Location: Your Shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Miyo There is a rare crop called the Monster Pumpkin, and Miyo wants to grow it. So of course she comes to you in order to have you stock the required seeds. Note: You can get the Monster Pumpkin Seeds by talking to Dexter. The Great Pumpkin 2 Requirements: Have Monster Pumpkin Seeds for sale in your shop. Time: During shop hours Participants: Miyo Miyo drops in to pick up the seeds, and is ready to start growing them. But your task isn't done - the seeds require a special fertilizer, a monster called the Buzzing Flies. Note: All of the Buzzing Fly required can be bought from the 2pm Merchant. The Great Pumpkin 3-? Requirements: Have Buzzing Fly for sale in your shop (once per day). Time: During shop hours Participants: Miyo The Monster Pumpkin is constantly growing, so Miyo needs more and more fertilizer for it. The Great Pumpkin Finale Requirements: Miyo is finished buying Buzzing Flies Time: Participants: Miyo, Jack, Wilhelm, Peter, Sue, Carl The Monster Pumpkin, aka "Pumpy," is fully grown and very much alive. At the same time, numerous monsters are threatening the town's border. Sue's got a plan. = List 09.gif Category:Female Characters Category:Characters